Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package apparatus.
Generally, a semiconductor package apparatus may be completed through processes of die-bonding one or more semiconductor chips on the surface of a lead frame or a printed circuit board, wire-bonding and flip-chip-bonding the lead of the lead frame or the terminals of the printed circuit board to be electrically connected to the semiconductor chips, and then sealing the semiconductor chips by covering the semiconductor chips with an insulating sealant.
Furthermore, some examples of technologies for reducing the size of such a semiconductor package apparatus are a package on package (POP) technology in which a package is stacked on a package, a system on chip (SOC) technology in which various functions are included in one chip, and a system in package technology in which semiconductor chips (e.g., a memory chip and a control chip) in charge of a plurality of functions are integrated into one package.